


Give or Take ( A Gift )

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: SuperCat Week 4 [2]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A Night Under The Stars, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: no one has been doing particularly well, so Kara takes a moment to give Cat a gift





	Give or Take ( A Gift )

Kara flew up beneath the CatCo balcony, listening to the goings-on within the Multimedia Empire. She was bored and tired after a long day of running drills with the newly improved Department of Extranormal Operations. Physically she was at one hundred percent, but her mind was tired. As she listened, Kara realized Cat Grant was feeling exactly the same way. Kara was just exactly exhausted enough and out of her own head enough to risk everything.

“Okay, I can do this. We'll be fine.” Kara flew up to the mostly empty office building and landed in front of Cat’s desk. The older woman was wearing three pairs of reading glasses at one time as she attempted to look over her notes for the most recent issue of CatCo Magazine. 

“Have a seat and wait your turn. I just have to get through the last of these corrections by the end of the night. My editors obviously have no idea what they're doing. I'm pretty certain they are actually trying to tank the company on purpose. Print will only die after _I've_ died.” Cat swore with all of the feelings she had in her tiny body. 

“You need a break, Miss Grant. You can finish those in the morning. Let's go. We're heading somewhere I know you haven't been before. Go and get your jacket.” Supergirl said with a no-nonsense look. Her hands on her hips. For once in her life, Cat Grant didn't even try to argue. 

“All right, since you've decided you're the boss of me today, what's next?” Cat asked, her expression unamused, but her eyes curious. She followed Supergirl out to the balcony and allowed the superhero to pull her close. Cat had lost some of her natural bossy fire due to her exhaustion and the adoration she felt towards the heroine. 

“Step up onto my boots and put your arms around my neck. You'll... You'll have to be a little bit closer for this to work.” Supergirl grinned softly down at Cat in that manner only Kara Danvers had. It was the same smile that made Cat reach for her candy dish at night instead of a scotch whenever she got a chance to see the smile that day. 

“I know you aren’t the biggest fan of flying, but this will be worth it, I promise,” Supergirl said as she wrapped her arms around Cat’s waist, pulling her even closer. “This is one of my favorite things about being on this planet.”

Cat buried her face in Supergirl's shoulder so she wouldn't have to see the concrete beneath her feet sink away or the buildings rapidly pass by her. She could feel and hear the chuckle through the woman who she strongly suspected to be Kara Danvers's chest. “ We're almost there, don't worry.” Supergirl said softly. 

“How high are we? Because it's starting to feel like we're getting really far up. It's actually really cold for us humans at this elevation.” Cat said and Kara slowed gently. Her eyes are still tightly closed as Kara put her hands on Cat’s waist to turn her around so her back was against Supergirl’s front. 

“All right, we're going to stop here. I have a really good grip on you so don't freak out and don't look down, okay?” Supergirl spoke softly, both arms tight around Cat Grant's tiny frame. She felt Cat tense and then sigh in amazement when she saw the night sky all around them, stars glittering, and the Milky Way in the distance. 

“I... I don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful before. I mean... I've seen all seven wonders of the world in person, but this really blows them all out of the water.” Cat spoke reverently as Kara began to slowly rotate so Cat could see everything all around her. 

“Are you ready for my favorite part? It's a little easier to do on my own, but you know I won't drop you. Lean back and put your full body weight against me. Make sure you squarely line up against my shoulders.” Kara gently adjusted Cat against her as she leaned back in the air. 

To Cat, it felt like a reclining chair slowly heading back, except for the hand against her stomach, formerly holding against Supergirl. The further back Kara flew them, even more stars appeared within Cat's line of sight. She stretched and leaned back, using Kara’s breasts as a pillow.

“So, did I have a pretty good idea or what?” Supergirl asked and Cat did her best to ignore the smirk and that familiar voice. There was no way she could allow the other woman to know that she was already aware of her true identity. Cat had been doing her best to wait for Kara to actually tell her the truth and was more than a little bit impatient. After all of this time, Cat was beginning to be irritated by the pitiful farce. 

“Even a blind squirrel has to find a nut every now and then, right Kiera?” Cat asked in a completely casual tone. 

“Kiera, who's that?” Supergirl asked, sitting up straight in the air, nearly dumping the human woman before remembering that she was the only one who could fly.


End file.
